L'honnêteté est le meilleur choix
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: TRAD. Après la dernière attaque magie de Camelot, Uther ordonne que tout le monde soit interrogé. C'est maintenant au tour de Merlin d'être interrogé par Léon.


_**Honesty is the Best Policy  
** (L'honnêteté est le meilleur choix) **  
**_

* * *

 **Titre :** _**_**Honesty is the Best Policy**_ **_. (u/2622513/).

 **Auteur :** SecondStar2theRight.

 **Traducteur :** Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

 **Fandom :** Merlin.

 **Rating :** K.

 **Résumé :** Après la dernière attaque magie de Camelot, Uther ordonne que tout le monde soit interrogé. C'est maintenant au tour de Merlin d'être interrogé par Léon.

 **Note :** Première traduction sur le fandom de "Merlin" (si je ne dis pas de bêtise), je suis contente de moi ! Alors, j'ai envoyé un message à l'auteur pour lui demander son autorisation mais je n'ai pas reçu de réponse pour l'instant, donc si jamais l'auteur me répond de façon négative à ma demande de traduction, je retirerai immédiatement cette traduction (donc je ne suis que l'humble traductrice). En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira ; Enjoy it !

* * *

Sir Léon étira ses muscles engourdis ; les chevaliers étaient faits pour manier des épées et se battre au nom de la Justice, pas pour rester assis dans de petites pièces à questionner chaque habitants de Camelot au sujet de la Sorcellerie.

Cependant, le Roi Uther avait ordonné que tous soient questionnés et Léon se devait d'obéir à ses ordres ; peut importe à quel point ils étaient irrationnels et fous.

Le loyal chevalier regarda le garde pousser sans douceur le personne suivante qui devait être questionnée dans la petite pièce où il avait l'habitude de mener les interrogatoires. Il eut juste le temps de voir une grande forme dégingandé tituber dans la salle et se cogner contre un pichet vide avec un « clang » sonore, suivit d'un glapissement de douleur quand Merlin se cogna le coude dans sa tentative ratée de rattraper le broc. Léon ricana dans sa barbe ; comme si _Merlin_ pouvait être un sorcier !

\- Merlin ! Je t'attendais, entre. Ne t'en fait pas, ça ne sera pas long ; j'ai juste quelques questions basiques à te poser, comme aux autres... tu comprends.

Merlin hocha la tête et regarda autour de lui. Ses yeux erraient dans la pièce et il semblait anxieux. Quand il finit par réaliser qu'il n'y avait que Léon, il sourit et se relaxa un peu, même si son sourire timide était loin de celui dont il avait l'habitude.

\- Bien, alors, tu comprends que tu t'engages sur l'honneur à ne mentir à mes questions ?

Bizarrement, Merlin lui jeta un léger regard inquiet mais hocha la tête, ce aue Léon choisit d'interpréter comme un acquiescement. Écrivant le nom de Merlin à la suite de la liste considérable de noms des personnes qu'il avait déjà interrogées aujourd'hui, Léon jeta un coup d'oeil à ses notes.

\- Parfait, première question. Pourrais-tu trahir Camelot un jour ?

\- Jamais, répondit Merlin sans hésitation. Je mourrai plutôt que de nuire à Camelot ; en fait, c'est presque arrivé plusieurs fois.

Léon sourit à la réponse du jeune domestique. Il avait vu Merlin suivre Arthur dans assez de plans insensés pour savoir que c'était l'entière vérité. Comment le jeune homme pouvait encore être en vie restait un mystère.

\- Bien vrai. Question suivante, as-tu la moindre rancœur envers Arthur où le Roi ?

\- Je pourrai..?

Merlin sembla considérer ses options avant de continuer :

\- Parce que, honnêtement, Arthur m'a encore _utilisé_ comme cible mouvement pour l'entrainement pas plus tard qu'hier, puis il m'a jeté un gobelet à la tête ce matin, et m'a fait astiquer toutes ses bottes alors même qu'il porte toujours la même, et il me jette des trucs dessus tout le temps, et il me traîne dans la forêt pour chasser alors qu'il sait pertinemment que je déteste ça, et est-ce que j'ai mentionné qu'il me jetait tout le temps des trucs à la figure ? Des trucs lourds ? Des trucs lourds aui font mal ?

\- Melin...

\- Et vraiment, est-ce que çq le tuerait de dire « merci » de temps en temps ? Je veux dire, après tout ce que je fais, je mérite bien un « merci », non ?

Merlin commençait doucement à s'échauffer sur sa chaise, parlant plus vite et plus fort à mesure du temps.

\- Je fais tout pour sa Royale Crétinerie et qu'est-ce...

\- Merlin !

Léon interrompit son babillage. Apparemment Merlin avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Gwen dernièrement.

\- Es-tu en train de dire que tu **as** de la rancœur envers le Prince ?

\- Évidement que non ! répondit Merlin avec un regard profondément offensé. Arthur peut-être... eh bien, vous savez, _Arthur_... mais il est aussi... eh bien, vous savez, _Arthur_...

Merlin grimaça, n'arrivant clairement pas à être plus clair dans ses explications. Léon acquiesça de compréhension. Les chevaliers avaient un pari de dix pièces d'argent sur le fait de savoir quand Merlin ou Arthur admettrait qu'ils étaient amis. Ça paraissait hautement improbable que qui que se soit finisse par gagner.

\- Bien, je prends ça pour un « non » ferme. Question suivante, as-tu déjà pratiqué la sorcellerie ?

\- Oh oui, tout le temps, répondit Merlin d'un voix morne.

Léon lui jeta un regard surpris.

\- Comme un idiot, tous les jours je pratique la magie sous le nez d'Uther, en plein cœur de Camelot. En fait, j'en ai même usé un certain nombre de fois en présence des chevaliers, sans que vous le remarquiez.

Merlin roula des yeux avant de continuer :

\- Entre le nettoyage des stables et le récurage des sols. Entre les fois où je sers de cible vivante et quand je nettoie les chaussettes d'Arthur. J'enchante des armes et des brosses, j'allume des feux avec mes incroyables pouvoirs et j'apprends des sorts la nuit, trouvés dans mon livre de sorts. Vous savez (Merlin se rapprocha et murmura de façon conspiratrice) je suis un sorcier tout puissant. I juste ce besoin étrange de récurer les sols d'Arthur et de le laisser me jeter des trucs dessus.

Merlin se redressa et échangea un regard de pure innocence avec Léon.

Le chevalier grogna en secouant la tête. Seul _Merlin_ pourrait dire ce genre de chose alors qu'il était questionné à ce sujet. Même si il devait admettre que la question était stupide ; aucun sorcier n'entrerait ici et et avouerait pratiquer la magie, mais Léon se contenté de lire les questions qu'on lui avait fournies.

\- Honnêtement Merlin, tu ne devrais pas plaisanter à propos de ce genre de choses. Enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance, je sais que tu n'es pas un sorcier.

Léon repoussa son parchemin, et se rassit au fond de son siège.

\- Dispensons-nous simplement des questions officielles. Plus important, comment va Gwen ? Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu et ma mère m'a demandé de ses nouvelles..?

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et si vous avez aimé.

 **Sanka** *qui est heureuse de refaire une incursion sur le site*


End file.
